Vertical roll-up doors are used in a number of applications for securing or enclosing a space, such as garage doors, moving truck doors, and storefront doors. The vertical roll up doors can include a plurality of segments or panels stacked or aligned one above the other. The plurality of segments or panels can be joined by hinges to allow for rotation or relative movement of the panels with respect to each other as the roll-up doors open up or close off access to the space behind the door as the roll-up door panels move along a track. In instances when objects are adjacent a path of the roll-up door, the object can be struck by, or come in contact with, the roll-up door, resulting in damage to the object, the door, or both.